flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Jinyu
Julia Jinyu is a character from FLCL Progressive and an extraterrestrial, and is Haruko Haruhara's other half. She becomes the maid for Hidomi Hibajiri's family and protector from extraterrestrial dangers. Profile Julia Jinyu seems determined to protect Mabase's residents from Haruha, who she calls "Raharu", and Medical Mechanica. It is possible that she has ties to Galactic Space Police Brotherhood like her, too. She watches over the city at the beginning of Progressive and tests Hidomi's N.O. power by running her over with her car. Learning of her abilities, as well as taking an emphatic note of the headphones she wears, Jinyu decides to become her family's housekeeper. She quickly sees the need for her experience as MM and Haruko begin causing trouble for residents with N.O. channels, finding herself going head-to-head with the various robots they bring forth. As she gets closer to Hidomi and she learns more about Haruko, Jinyu reveals that she was once flying through space with Atomsk, whom she seems to admire greatly, but was "abandoned" for being too weak to keep up. It is later revealed that she is the other half of Haruko, meaning that they're part of the same person, with Jinyu being the voice of reason who wants to protect Atomsk from having his freedom robbed. Haruko, on the other hand, is the brash half, searching for him so she can to absorb his power again. This leads to the two being irreconcilably conflicted and Haruko battles Jinyu, most likely refusing to join her in order to let her gain dominance while fused. Haruko attacks Jinyu in attempt to devour her. Jinyu lets her guard down and is ultimately defeated and absorbed back into Haruko, but she accepts her fate and acknowledges that while she and Haruko make one being, they are truly different. Afterwards, Haruko's eyes become red, and her belly expands quite noticeably, which may indicate that Jinyu is resisting the absorption or simply that the process is taking some time. In either case, Haruko's stomach eventually recedes, seeming to indicate that Jinyu has been fully absorbed. Jinyu is once again set free when Haruko and Hidomi kiss an Atomsk-absorbed Canti. She is freed when Haruko attempts to absorb Atomsk's power, which causes her to split from Haruko. However, this time is different, as Atomsk ends up bonding with Jinyu instead, and hugs Haruko before leaving her body. Jinyu then comforts a frustrated and emotionally hurt Haruko. Personality Jinyu is akin to a more mature, serious Haruko. She is genuinely kind and supportive, exemplified by her behavior around Hidomi. She is Haruko’s responsible side and most likely carries Haruko’s suppressed emotions, such as a hidden love for Atomsk. She is concerned for the feelings of others and wants to do what is right, such as her desire to keep Atomsk free and persuade Haruko to join her instead of selfishly pursuing Atomsk's power and warning Hidomi to watch out for Haruko. Appearance Jinyu has red eyes, long, spiky white hair in a ponytail, vertical red stripes over her eyes and black, fingerless gloves. She has a darker skin complexion than Haruko. She wears a green tube top under a short, lavender jacket, and a white belt with a silver heart-shaped belt buckle. She wears unique sunglasses with a black tint and an orange, slightly v-shaped rim. She wears black leggings and white boots with horizontal purple stripes on the top. She occasionally has a cigarette in her mouth. She can cover herself in a mysterious, glowing blue aura, similar to Naota’s and Haruko’s red auras with Atomsk’s power. It is possible that she also uses his power due to her being part of Haruko. Story Powers She has abilities similar to Haruko's, including a supernatural vehicle to control, a powerful white guitar/bass which allows flight, and superhuman strength. In episode 4, she lifted her car and could cover herself in a mysterious blue aura, similar to Naota’s and Haruko’s reddish auras when they used Atomsk’s power. She is equal in strength to Haruko, only losing to her because she let her guard down. It is possible that she and Haruko both contain parts of Atomsk’s power from when they split, as one of the characters stated during her fight with Haruko, he described it as the Pirate King’s power. Items Guitar She seemed to have Naota’s guitar when she and Haruko split, but now it resembles Haruko’s bass. Vehicle She drives a Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible, that functions similar to Haruko’s Vespa. It is unknown how she obtained it, but it can transform into different forms and fly. Relations Haruko Haruhara Jinyu is a part of Haruko's being that split off from her when she attempted to absorb Atomsk's power. She always addresses her as Raharu and says she is her. In contrast to Haruko's more brash and reckless personality, Jinyu is the relatively calmer voice of reason who wishes to protect Mabase and Atomsk. This has resulted in the two frequently coming into conflict as Jinyu attempts to stop Haruko's selfish ambitions. The two are not beyond cooperation, however, as seen when Jinyu worked with Haruko to fight against Medical Mechanica. However, after another one of Jinyu's attempts to persuade Haruko against pursuing Atomsk, Haruko decides she can no longer tolerate her existence after constantly being asked to join her. Haruko ends up battling Jinyu to gain dominance over their fusion, but Jinyu lets her guard down, and ends up being devoured and absorbed back into Haruko's body. Jinyu is once again set free when Haruko and Hidomi kiss an Atomsk-absorbed Canti. She is freed when Haruko attempts to absorb Atomsk's power, which causes her to split from Haruko. However, this time is different, as Atomsk ends up bonding with Jinyu briefly instead before leaving Earth. In FLCL Alternative, Haruko has pink hair and yellow eyes again, as well as wearing her hair up in a manner similar to Jinyu, suggesting she and Jinyu merged again. Atomsk Jinyu claims to love Atomsk. Since she's Haruko's other half, she is most likely the side that loves Atomsk, whereas Haruko is the side obsessed with his power. In any case, she consistently works towards protecting Atomsk and allowing him to run free. Anyone who tries to take away his freedom she will consider an enemy, including her counterpart. Hidomi Hibajiri Jinyu tried to kill Hidomi at first, seeing her as a potential N.O. channel candidate due to her ability to overflow. Ever since then, however, Jinyu has taken the initiative to protect Hidomi from Haruko or whatever other threat seeks to harm her. She gave advice to Hidomi about her attitude towards the world and what it could cause. She also worked briefly as a maid for Hinae's coffee shop. Ko Ide Ide has only a few interactions with Jinyu, mainly due to his involvement with Hidomi. She saved his life a few times and healed him briefly after he received bad injuries as a result of Haruko's meddling with Hidomi. Jinyu doesn't want Ide around Haruko as she's very dangerous for him, much like she is with Hidomi. Hinae Hibajiri Jinyu tried to kill her daughter, Hidomi, in front of her and then drove off after warning her about her daughter. She later became a maid for Hinae's coffee shop to make up for the trouble. Gallery Trivia *She drives a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible. Its license plate's jurisdiction is labeled "Soybean 500" (Japanese: 大豆500, Daizu Gohyaku) and the serial number is labeled "24-24" (Japanese: nishi-nishi). 24 in Japanese is considered an unlucky number, as it is a homophone of "two deaths" (Japanese: 二死, nishi), and is not normally used for license plates. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Progressive